A rather realistic dwarf
by St.Alya
Summary: In which Bofur trys not to scare Bilbo away with his bluntness and trys not to keep his feet on reality.
1. Beautiful

**After sooooo long, I am finally posting the Bofur/Bilbo sequel to both Linguistic Mysteries and A King that is not yet King! This is Bofur's point of view from the beginning of their journey until he can confess to Bilbo.**

**I've had this thing started for ages, but only now I managed to write the ending. Not sure if it's good, and if they are in character. They are much harder to write than Fili/Kili. As this starts, a bit before Linguistic Mysteries, you'll be seeing the dialogues between Bilbo and Bofur about the brothers from the other fic, but with Bofur interpretation.**

**Also, as this is a consequence from two Fili/Kili fics, I couldn't avoid inserting Bofur's view on them, and their story is heavily present here.**

**I hope you like, I'm not sure if I quite grasped Bofur/Bilbo essence yet. So I'll keep trying :)**

**I'm splitting this into two chapters to make the reading more comfortable.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1 - Beautiful

Bofur never considered himself to be a feast to the eyes. Oh, no. He was a rather realistic dwarf. It was not that he thought lowly of his person, he just knew the things he was good at and the things he was not good at.

Charming lassies was _not_ something he was good at. Bombur said it was because he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, always speaking more than he should and with the tact of a mountain troll. Bofur didn't quite see it that way, he simply liked his thoughts to be understood correctly… but indeed, that gave him a hard time with lassies. And there weren't many among their race to begin with. That would have been fine, because Bofur was not gender exclusive. A long beard rasping against his neck was just as pleasant. Except that males too didn't seem to be wrapped up by his personality.

Casual nights under dark tunnels were all that he had gotten through his life. Bombur had always been the gallant one, until he had started to braid his mourning tress, that is, not finding in himself the will to look good. And Bofur would not judge his brother… if the one love that you are supposed to have is taken from you… there really wasn't much point in being impressive to others.

By the age of 90 he gave up on trying to shut his mouth to cause good impressions, deciding that if his one would love him back, it would be because of his true self. He divided his hair in two braids and went about living his exiled life, finding work where he could, tricking his brother into breaking furniture.

And then, one night, the King comes into the tavern. Even as drunk as they were, no dwarf was stupid enough to not stand and bow as best they could. Bofur had met the back-then-prince on occasion, years ago when Erebor was still theirs, and even though he had never spent hours in conversation, he knows that if there is one dwarf in Middle-Earth that deserves his birthright, is Thorin Oakenshield.

The tavern was dead quiet when the king called upon them.

"I'm getting tired of Ered Luin." Bofur had said, breaking the silence as it was his expertise, motioning the hand the held his pipe while he thought "Might as well stretch my legs a bit and go back home."

He was the only dwarf to follow Thorin out of the tavern. The next day Bombur said yes as well and Bifur showed up next week. On the following month they met with the rest of them, slightly in awe of being in the same company as legendary dwarves as the likes of Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin. Soon enough Dori, Nori and Ori arrived. By the end of two months Fili and Kili had joined them with their merry laughter in the preparations, and he couldn't help but to feel proud that he and his kin were working in the middle of the Line of Durin itself. It felt _right_. Like his life was going where it was supposed to be.

Surely they were bound to run in a lot of trouble along the way, and he had no dreams of grandeur – remember, Bofur is very realistic. But somehow he thought he might get a few prizes from this journey, so he made sure to keep his braids always looking good.

Then one night, as he got up from the floor where he had fallen with eight other dwarves on top of him at the brusque opening of a door, Bofur looked up and felt something queer. His heart skipped a beat. Two normal beats and another skip, before beating heavy like hammer on anvil.

Bilbo Baggins, with his multicolored robe and indignant expression on his soft face, was a sight to behold.

He was pulled into setting up the table, the smell of good food dragging him out of stupor for a moment. His heart did not calm down, however, and soon he found himself looking for ways to be in the hobbit's path or get his attention on any way he could, inserting himself in conversation with him whenever possible.

_Cheese knife? He eats by the block._

_But it's full of holes._

_That would be a reference to Smaug, the Terrible, greatest and chiefest calamity of our age._

_Oh, do you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives._

_Think furnace with wings._

None of the above had been great lines to engage in conversation with such a delicate creature as Bilbo Baggins, but that last one had really done it. When the hobbit fainted, Bofur knew that this time he would have to really try and hold his tongue.

Leaving the Shire on the morning after without their prospective burglar was harder than expected, and Bofur found himself looking behind every now and then. Disappointment was coursing through him like ice on his veins. What good was finding your one if it was not a dwarf and despised the very thought of taking such a long journey?

The sight of Bilbo running after them, however, reaffirmed his belief that he belonged in that company. He would straighten his braids whenever none of the other dwarves were looking, and slowly, as they moved out of the Shire, he got closer to the Halfling.

Their hobbit proved to be a rather curious fellow. And smart too. Bofur, who watched him day and night, soon noticed the attention with which Bilbo observed Fili and Kili exchange secret Iglishmek. One day he could not contain himself – he was getting used to explaining everything he could about dwarves to him, anyway – and sat by his side to initiate conversation. It is quite endearing to watch him, his brows in a furrow of concentration, wondering in his eyes. But a tug at his heart makes him want all that attention in himself, so he speaks.

"Ah… I see our hobbit is trying to learn Iglishmek."

Bilbo startled and Bofur chuckled. Was there anything about Bilbo Baggins that wasn't adorable? Even the way those furry feet's toes wriggled in surprised made his heart mellow with adoration – perhaps, just perhaps, he had something for feet, but that was hardly the matter.

"What? No. No. Well… I… I was… curious."

It is interesting to see how he winces at the admission, as if it is a terrible thing being curious. Most likely this was highly frowned upon the in the Shire. But he nodded anyway, deciding that his own curiosity about Bilbo would be best left for later.

"Aye, I hear ye. We all are."

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asks, instantly recovered from the inner battle he appeared to be. Again, _adorable_. "What are you curious about?"

_Yer favorite color. Yer favorite food. Yer favorite book. Will ye marry me?_ "The same thing y'are. The lads' endless chatter and the secret jokes they share." He answers in the end, remembering Bombur's wise words about being too much obvious.

"You don't know what they talk about?" the hobbit seemed completely stunned by this information, and looked directly at him with that concentration that earlier was focused on Fili and Kili.

"Nope. Not a word of it." He shook his head, trying to hide his momentarily blush behind a few smoke rings. Bofur was not used with being the center of that gaze.

"I thought that you all knew Iglishmek." Bilbo pressed on.

"Aye, we all do. But Fili and Kili don't use Iglishmek." He explained, trying to simply go along the conversation.

"What, really? I had no idea there was more than one secret sign language for dwarves. Before this adventure I didn't even know about the first one."

"That's because we don't have another one, lad. What they use is not Iglishmek… well, it is and it is not at the same time. It's something they have created on their own. Probably to laugh behind our backs, if ye ask me." And to say a thing or two that would have their uncle fuming if he was to know, if Bofur had to bet. Before their quest had started he had met the lads just twice in Ered Luin, because their price was pretty good and their forging was good enough. Thorin might be fooled by their discreteness, but Bofur remembered very well the look they had been exchanging when he came into their forge the first time.

"How can it be and not be Iglishmek at the same time?" the hobbit asked, furrowing his brows.

"It's hard to explain, but… look at them now." Bofur took a breath and pointed at them with his pipe, paying attention to the signs they were making. It was their usual mess of meanings that Bofur had given up on understanding "If I was to translate it now, Fili would be asking about how are Kili's feet, which is a perfectly reasonable question, since we had to practically drag our ponies uphill. Nonetheless, Kili's answer is telling his brother how beautiful the clouds were on the sky this morning, which is also a reasonable comment but totally out of context. Do you understand?"

"I… I guess so. Fili and Kili use something like coded Iglishmek, then?"

"Might be something like that, yes. We can't be sure." Then Bofur said more, because he was enjoying very much to see the appraisal that was appearing in Bilbo's eyes. It was good that the hobbit was really appreciating things about their culture. It gave Bofur hope. "Ye see, so far, Fili has been making all kinds of questions and Kili has been giving all kinds of mismatched answers. One might think that this is their pattern, but just now for every question Fili makes Kili started to answer with another question. It really has no pattern. And that's today. Sometimes they use the most amusing combination of words. Not to mention when they use signs that none of us has ever seen, and we are much older than they are."

Bofur allowed himself to appraise their intelligence. To come up with all that between 77 and 82 years… Sure, every pair of brother had a way to convey messages that the parents couldn't know. He and Bombur sometimes relied on whistles when they had been but dwarflings. But Fili and Kili had taken that into another level. Of course, with an uncle like Thorin Oakenshield… one might feel pressed into developing stealthier forms of communication, especially if there are… inappropriate things to be kept secret.

"I understand ye. We were all fairly impressed when we discovered that." He says, wanting to hear more of Bilbo's thoughts on the matter.

"Oh, don't take me wrong, but... I never expected linguistic mysteries from this journey."

"Ah, then ye have something in common with most of us, at last." He smoked his pipe, nodding in agreement before he offered what he considered a fairly decent dashing smile "Welcome to the company, lad."

Bofur lost himself in the way that Bilbo smiled back, with the way he took a big breath and started talking non-stopping, explaining his own observations on the two royal nephews. It was amazing how he had managed to see these small variations in their sign language.

"Oh... ye know, I had never noticed that before." Bofur then turned to him with a grin, feeling that to be a good time to give him a praise without sounding too awkward "Light feet and brains, you are proving yerself rather capable Master Hobbit! Keep this up and I might not want to leave yer side when some thinking is required. We don't have the brightest lot here, ye know."

Bilbo's ears became red at that, Bofur noticed even with all that soft curly hair hiding them. What he wouldn't give to plant a light kiss at those pointy ears… He refrained from such thoughts, though, before he said something that made the hobbit feel uncomfortable. Instead, he went on with their conversation about Fili and Kili.

"Aye, I suppose that makes some sense. Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin are related to them and know them since they were children, probably they have seen the boys using the signs many times before and Fili and Kili have changed their codes to keep their conversations private. As for Thorin and Gandalf... well, I guess anyone would be cautious around them."

He saw Bilbo nod, processing what he had said. Probably the hobbit didn't know what the Line of Durin was, but now he was beginning to understand that the quest was not just about gold, it was mainly a family wanting to get back their rightful home.

"But what could they possibly have to say to each that it has to be kept secret?"

"That's a good question. Sometimes, judging from their laughter, I have the impression that they are joking at our expense. But sometimes... I guess the lads just want some privacy. It can get suffocating in this company every once in a while. Most likely, they must feel bothered that suddenly they never get to be alone anymore. They used to live alone at Fili's forge in Ered Luin, ye know, now they are surrounded by older dwarves that are constantly measuring them for their youth." Bofur shrugged. He feels that this is the main reason, because, again, he remembers the day he walked into the forge. But starts to feel uncomfortable, feels like prying into their lives, so he finishes his comment trying to divert the meaning of their silent conversation "At least, that's what I think. But ye never really know when it comes to these lads. Fili and Kili are cunning and mischievous likes foxes, I'll have ye know."

After this conversation, however, Bofur finds himself noticing more of the lads' behavior. He notices that Bilbo observes them even more, fascinated by their dynamic sign language. But Bofur sees past the Iglishmek, he sees how Fili sometimes touched his braided moustache with longing in his eyes. As the hobbit doesn't know about their braiding traditions is only natural that he hasn't noticed this.

Braids on the moustache. Fili loved someone he couldn't have. Yet, the courting braids on his head were always looking good – someone was always doing them. That could only mean that the lad was paying no attention to the forbidden part, which sounded pretty much like a thing that Fili and Kili would do. The younger brother, however, had no braid at all. This was the confusing part. If they were having an affair, as it seemed to be the case, why wouldn't Kili carry courting braids?

Perhaps he was just imagining things. Perhaps it was just another prank the lads were pulling on them – because frankly, Thorin must see the contradiction in his nephew's braids, right?

Bofur is confused about this until the day they catch a deluge, as Dori had pointed out complainingly. Kili had been riding ahead, scouting with Dwalin, and as Bilbo was lost in conversation with Gandalf, Bofur found himself trying to make his pipe give him something.

When he looked behind, he saw Fili looking very grim under his blue hood. Bofur chuckled, then. People laughed at his hat, but it was useful, see? A bit unconventional, granted, but his braids weren't getting soaked.

Still, he took pity on the lad, and offered him his hat with a kind smile.

"Here, lad. I think my hair is in need of a wash, anyway."

Fili looked up at him. First there was confusion on his face, soon after substituted by awkwardness. Bofur was beginning to think that his hat must be really ugly if the blonde rather get soaked than wearing it. When blue eyes looked past him, however, he was hit by the feeling of a glare burning his head. When he turned, he saw Kili riding to the back of the column, a very nasty look on his face.

"Thank you, Bofur, but there is no need." Fili declines his offer politely at last, but his eyes were trained on his brother.

When Kili arrives at their position, he places his pony between his and Fili's. Bofur gets the message and rides ahead. Braidless he might be, but Kili's glare spoke of rights over Fili as clearly as a beard braid of compromise.

On the following night he catches sight of Dori patting playfully Kili's knees and the murderous look on Fili's face. Having an affair or not, the lads definitely had some possessive displays towards one another. Bofur is slightly worried at this, first because he doesn't want neither of the brothers misinterpreting Bilbo's close observations if he ever gets caught doing it. And second because he really likes them, he wishes them to be happy with one another, and if Thorin should ever see one of those demonstrations… a storm will descend upon them for sure.

Of course, he is slightly crossed with Fili and Kili after they send Bilbo _alone_ to retrieve the ponies from the trolls. First they lose two ponies – because they were doing Mahal-only-knows-what (even though Bofur can bet his hat that it had something to do with enjoying a rare time alone) – then they tell the hobbit to hoot like a brown owl if he runs into trouble. _Of course_ he would run into trouble! There were _tree hungry trolls_ cooking a meal!

But then they are running away from wargs and at some point Bofur finds himself pulling Bilbo to stay safely in the middle of them thirteen when a bunch of riding elves show up. Granted, Gandalf is talking amiably with the elf that came to receive them, but after so much trouble he will not risk the hobbit getting smashed down by elven horses. He only truly relaxes in Rivendell when he notices Bilbo placing his bedroll closer than usual to his. Still was a little farther than what he'd like, but it was better than the previous night, when he had to watch the little one try to gain them some time while fooling the trolls.

Nights later, he is once again watching Bilbo watching Fili and Kili. Bofur is somewhat jealous that the hobbit follows their interactions so closely, but he knows there is nothing there but curiosity and as usual ends up wrapped into watching their dynamics. At least the hobbit had sought the place beside him to sit. That had to mean something, right? Then Ori falls on Kili's lap, and Bofur immediately turns to see Fili's reaction. As expected, a glare replaces the normal serene gaze on blue eyes. Unknown signs are exchanged, for sure, but he chooses to pay attention to the hobbit by his size.

"Jealousy." He explains when it's clear that Bilbo is confused by that reaction.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bilbo turned to the dwarf by his side then "_Jealousy?_"

"Aye. Don't tell me you've never noticed it."

Bilbo shook his head no. A stunned look on his delicate face as he turns to watch them a bit more. Whatever he sees – Bofur is too focused on his affection's eyes to look at the lads – convinces him that was indeed the case. Suddenly this topic is of great interest to Bofur.

It is the first time their conversation brushes the subject of relationship, and it will be good to know if Bilbo had anything against males loving males. So far, Bofur had been so engrossed into the feeling of being enamored for the hobbit, that he had not yet thought about the possibility of his feelings being despicable to the other. A sudden fear took hold of his heart, then he joked on, so he could try to extract something out of Bilbo.

"Getting sloppy, are we, Master Hobbit?" Bofur elbowed him playfully, a grin on his face to hide the dread in his eyes "The lads are _extremely_ jealous. They usually are fine with shaking hands or slaps on the back, but you get a nasty look from one if you get somewhere near the legs or the hair from the other. I offered Fili my hat once… you should have seen the murderous look on Kili's face."

The look on Bilbo's face was not of utter disgust, which was a good thing, but it was not of complete acceptance either, which was a terrible thing. Surely, he might still be trying to get past the part that Fili and Kili are brothers. That would be shocking even if they were not both males, so Bofur tries not to get desperate about his reaction.

"Brothers… looking out for each other's… honor?" Bilbo offered weakly, but it is clear from his expression that he does not truly believe what he is saying. He is finally coming to understand the affectionate looks that Fili and Kili cast one another.

Despite of himself, Bofur laughed at his suggestion. It was a bit comical, anyway. Besides… Bilbo was not freaking out, he was taking it rather calmly. Perhaps it was just a matter of getting used to the idea… if he got used to Fili and Kili, surely hearing about Bofur's feelings one day will be a piece of cake.

"So that's what you hobbits call it, then? We have a different meaning for this in khudzul."

The blush he enjoys so much to see rises again, and rather obviously instead of being constrained to the pointy ears. Bofur gets urges to kiss him every time this happens, and he is always trying to make it happen. Even if Bilbo is pointedly trying to not look at the lads again, there might be hope for him yet.

The possibility of Bilbo rejecting him, however, pales in comparison with the possibility of losing him to death. Bofur doesn't think he has even been more desperate than the last three days, when he sees Bilbo almost falling to his death, then forcing himself to let him go because it was the best for him. All of that followed by the awful feeling of not knowing where he is and if he is safe. He almost passed out when the hobbit jumped between Thorin and Azog as he was hanging helplessly on a tree branch.

Even after they are safely travelling on eagles' backs, Bofur is still shaking with fear.

Never mind Erebor on the horizon. He has only eyes for Bilbo, alive and well. Later, when they are around the campfire, his eyes are still following the hobbit around, afraid that he will disappear.

At some point, Bilbo sees the secret but not so secret light kisses that Fili and Kili are sharing, away from the camp, somewhat hidden from the rest of the company – at least from Thorin's sight. The softness in his eyes brings some calm to Bofur's frightened heart. Bilbo is alive _and_ accepting of Fili and Kili – that could only mean hope for him.

Then, when the hobbit's gaze rested upon him, Bofur chuckled in happiness. Alive _and_ accepting _and_ looking at him! He makes a sign in Iglishmek. _Beautiful_, his hands say, since his mouth still can't voice his thoughts about him.


	2. Sweet, sweet reality

Chapter 2 - Sweet, sweet reality

Acceptance for their inappropriate relationship turned into friendship for Fili and Kili, as far as Bofur could see. By the time they reached the valley below, Bilbo can always be seen making conversation with the brothers. One time he even catches the hobbit touching Fili's arm without having it ripped away by Kili.

He started teaching Bilbo how to use Iglishmek, on the way down. It might come in handy, anyway, since he doubted that the life-or-death situations were over. Their burglar is a fast learner, and Bofur is glad that he can distract him from the hard stones beneath their feet and the stubborn pace that Gandalf and Thorin make them walk. Sometimes along the day, however, Fili and Kili always manage to steal Bilbo in conversation.

He is curious, of course, to know what has made Bilbo so comfortable around them. Even when the two seem to be laughing at him, the Halfling is laughing with them. Bofur is terribly jealous when one night Bilbo pass right through him and pulls both brothers aside, so they share a quiet conversation away from the fire. He cannot see the hobbit's face, but the mischievous grins that appear on the lads' faces make him suspicious. What on earth did Bilbo Baggins thought he was doing? There was already enough mischief in those dwarf-sized foxes as it was, they certainly didn't need the hobbit giving them ideas.

The answer to that question came on the following night.

The dwarves had found a small lake where they could wash themselves before going further. It came as good relief from all the gobblin blood they had on their clothes. They went in pairs, that way there would be enough dwarves ready to fight in case some peril appeared in the middle of their bath.

Bofur tries not to glow too brightly when he is paired with Bilbo. They had been going somewhat in brother pairs, but when his time came Bombur winked at him before dragging Bifur along, leaving only Fili, Kili, Bilbo and him. Had he been that obvious to his kin? At least they didn't seem to mind.

Fili and Kili managed to disappear by the time that his brother and his cousin returned, so he smiled tentatively at the hobbit.

"Well… I guess it's our turn."

"Oh, yes. I think the boys will prefer to bathe themselves after everybody is asleep." Bilbo rolled his eyes and they shared a quiet laugh.

"That is likely to happen yes." Bofur said and tried to voice the thought that had been eating his insides "Ye and the lads have grown close these last few days."

"I guess we did." Bilbo answered without hesitation, warmth appearing in his eyes "I think they miss a mother, sometimes. Or at least, someone they can confide in. Besides, I thought I'd give you a rest from my endless questioning."

"Oh, ye don't need to worry about that!" Bofur said quickly "I am happy to teach ye everything I can about us dwarves. Are you enjoying yer Iglishmek lessons?"

"Of course I am! You are a very good professor, Bofur." Bilbo gives him the most radiant smile, shining in the middle of the dense woods, and Bofur has to look ahead to hide his blush. He had been getting more of those, but he was still overwhelmed by it.

They reached the lake in a comfortable silence.

The while that takes them to bathe is a bit awkward. Bofur resisted as bravely as he could to turn around and take a look at pale skin beneath the moonlight (his mother had taught him manners, thank you very much). So, he is startled when they are already dressing and Bilbo calls out to him.

"Your… your braids… are a bit of a mess." The hobbit chuckled a bit, a light tone of pink gracing his cheeks, bringing the urge of kissing him again.

"Oh, well… with all this running around, it's hard to keep them." Bofur pulls his tunic over his head to hide his own brief blush. It was true that he had been sloppy in taking care of them. It happened after he had realized that the hobbit knew nothing of their braiding traditions, and he didn't want to rouse suspicion among the company.

"Do you want some help with that?" Bilbo asked him when his head resurfaced.

Bofur was ready to say no, because he would not take advantage from Bilbo. The hobbit couldn't possibly know how intimate the act of braiding was, specially that kind of braids. Unweaving those braids meant that you were claiming courtship over the dwarf who sported them. Nonetheless, there was a small smile on his face, a rosy tone filling his cheeks, and his head was nodding without his permit.

This was wrong, taking advantage of him, but the moment Bilbo's hands reached for his hair, everything else was silenced inside him, there was only the sound of his heart racing. Could the hobbit hear it? Would he understand the meaning of it? It was not like Bofur was an expert in hiding his emotions – it was quite surprising that he had kept his mouth shut about his feelings so far. In his delirious thoughts, Bombur's voice told him how proud he was and Bofur shook his brother from his mind.

Bilbo's hands worked with confidence. His delicate fingers dismantled the braids and untangled all the knots on his dark hair. There were a good number of them, so, understanding it would take some time, Bofur tried to relax, closing his eyes.

Every once in a while he would hear Bilbo sigh at a particularly difficult knot or make little content noises. This indication that the hobbit was enjoying the close contact with him made his heart soar. This moment he would never forget, even if it was a torment and bliss at the same time. What were the odds that his feelings were returned? Perhaps it was time he was a bit more obvious about his intentions? Bofur was desperate to not scare the hobbit away, but at some point he would have to take the risk. And if he was not corresponded then… well, at least he would know for sure instead of just dreaming.

Just dreaming took you nowhere, and again, Bofur took pride in being realistic. He supposed his chances were not that high. Most likely Bilbo thought of him as a friend, one of the few from the company that had been kind to him long before the hobbit had been ready to stand and fight. But how high did he rank? Higher than most, probably, but not higher than Fili, Kili, Balin and Thorin, perhaps? It was hard to tell. Besides, even if he was first in Bilbo's friendship, that did not mean necessarily that a romantic relationship could blossom.

Bofur held back a sigh. He should just tell Bilbo. If the Halfling was to love him back, he would do despite his bluntness. It was what he had believed most of his adult life, wasn't it? That if he was to be loved by someone, it would be because of his true self. Certainly Mahal would not be so cruel as to make him a One that did not know him truly?

Hobbits were not Mahal's children, though…

"All done." Bilbo announced, bringing him out of his musings "Take a look on your reflection."

Had Bofur been more in hold of himself, he might have noticed the hesitation in Bilbo's voice. But he wanted to see the handiwork of his beloved on his hair, it had just become the most precious thing he carried with him, so he knelt by the lake and leaned down to see.

What he saw, though, blew every shred of coherent thought from his mind. Instead of the twin braids that held all of his hair, he found two courting braids on each side of his head, contouring his face. Behind him, he saw Bilbo's face looking terribly flushed, his eyes glistening with both hope and fear, showing that he knew the meaning of those braids. Bofur's mouth went dry with the understanding that his prayers had been answered.

He turned to look up at the hobbit with awe that this small precious creature who he had fallen for was feeling the same thing he was. There were no words to describe the sensation. His heart wanted to rip his chest apart, though, and Bofur found himself wanting to say something but fearful that his stupid mouth might ruin the moment.

"I had Fili and Kili teach me, but… you know them." Bilbo rolled his eyes briefly in the midst of his embarrassment "They wouldn't let me practice on their hairs, so I had to learn with three pieces of cloths. I-I'm sorry if they are not good. And, and of course, I'm sorry if… if this… if this is not what you want… I can completely understand if you don't—"

Bofur did not let him finish of course, because there was only so much he could stand while holding himself in place. Bilbo had been brave enough to court him, he had to be brave to show his feelings as well. He stood up and brought Bilbo to his arms in a single move. He did manage to not say anything too blunt, although one could say that the kiss he placed upon the other's lips was blunt enough. Traditionally, courting braids should be answered with other courting braids, but seeing that there was nothing traditional about them, Bofur didn't think it was such a horrid mistake.

This was his life on the right track, as Bilbo's short arms surrounded his neck and the softest lips responded the kiss in kind. Shyly at first, then needy and demanding. When their tongues met, the hobbit's taste sent shivers through his spine, and Bofur embraced him tighter. Getting back Erebor or not, this quest had just become much more worthy of being taken. Let Thorin Oakenshield have his mountain, let Fili and Kili have each other, Bofur had just won his own prize now.

"I've been told… that you would answer… by braiding my hair." Bilbo whispered panting after they parted, but keeping their foreheads together.

"Aye… don't worry… I'll give ye the most beautiful courting braids." Bofur said, still in awe of this blessing "I'll braid yer hair and wrap the colors of my family upon your wrist, so everyone will know that ye are not be courted by anyone else."

Bilbo chuckled at this. "Never pegged you like the possessive kind, Bofur."

"Every dwarf is possessive of the thing he loves the most." Bofur says back with passion, then he flinches at the intensity of his words. This is what Bombur had warned him against all those years ago "I… I mean… I… Dwarves love—"

"Only once in their lives, I know." Bilbo cuts him, his eyes glowing "In the middle of all this mad adventure, is good to be sure of at least one thing. Which is very good, because, you know… Hobbits are creatures of habits, and I this is one I'd like to keep for as long I live."

"This—this one? Which one?" Bofur asks, again being abandoned by thought process.

Bilbo answers by kissing him again, and all the rest is forgotten.

Xx

Later that night, after much kissing and hair braiding, they snuggled close by the fire after everyone has gone to sleep and it was Bofur's watch. Bofur didn't think the company would find problem in their relationship, but the privacy was good and he wanted this secret for a while.

They discovered not everyone was asleep when Fili and Kili came from the woods, chuckling and quietly chasing each other with tickling hands. When the two brothers looked at them however, they smiled from ear to ear, understanding what had happened. Kili, being the most loud-mouthed of the two, came closer immediately with a goofy grin.

"Oh, so things worked out just fine! I told you it would be, didn't I, Bilbo? Now let me see if you managed to learn something from my braiding skills after all." Kili said with a teasing smirk. He suddenly removed Bofur's hat and started touching the new braids there.

Bofur's heart raced warmly when Bilbo's hands batted Kili's away from his head. It was not that he minded Kili, but it felt incredibly comfortable to see his One being slightly possessive over him.

"You made me keep my hands out of your mate's hair, so now you keep yours away from mine."

Kili laughed at this and took a sit by the fire facing them. "Fair all this possessiveness we'll make a dwarf out of you yet, Bilbo Baggins."

Bofur let Bilbo and Kili exchange banter and raised his eyes at Fili, who approached slowly. There was a knowing smile on his face, and as he sat behind Kili, pulling his brother to rest against his chest, he casted a questing look towards him. Bofur understood what that question meant.

"I'll stand by ye, lad, if it ever comes to it." Bofur says with a small nod, and got two dazzling and relived smiles in return. In his arms, Bilbo placed an approving kiss upon his chin.

"You take good care of him." Fili said somewhat sternly, but there is a smile on his face and Bofur realized how important they had just become for the two princes. Despite their young age and constant laughter, there was an unexpected maturity in them. Forbidden loves did that, he supposed. There is gratitude in their eyes, which makes Bofur all the warmer to them. These two were very worthy of ruling the mountain, incestuous affair or not, if they could value the approval of a common miner and his newly bonded hobbit mate.

"Don't ye worry, I will keep this hobbit safe and loved for as long as I live." He answered and added an afterthought, because Thorin's actions were becoming so irrational and destructive that the day in which Fili will lead them might not be that far away. And because they had helped Bilbo to court him, of course. "My king."

This startles Fili, and the blond looks uncomfortable for a moment, nodding at him with a shy smile. Kili however, is looking radiant at Bofur, as if someone else acknowledging his brother was the most important thing in the world for him.

"You two go and sleep, my brother and I will keep watch." Fili said, and Kili nodded his agreement.

"Are you sure? You have barely slept these last days." Bilbo asked sounding a lot like a mother hen. This brings images of a little curly haired dwarf into Bofur's mind, and his heart is certain that Bilbo would be amazing raising kids.

"Go, you deserve it." Fili insisted and winked at them, returning to his usual playful self, because he was not king yet.

"Yes, go. We'll be fine." Kili said from his comfortable position splayed upon his brother like a big cat, offering them a mischievous smirk "Be quiet, though. And don't do anything we wouldn't."

"There is nothing you wouldn't do." Bilbo mutters, his ears getting red nonetheless.

Bofur chuckled and pulled him to prepare to sleep. Finally he was able to place their bedrolls as close as he wanted, in an almost proper bed made for two. He was extremely happy in the middle of feeling like going home and picturing the two of them raising children. Bilfur sounded like a good name. Or Bobur, it had a strong ring.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Bilbo asked from somewhere in the middle of his arms.

"Children's names. I think Bilfur and Bobur are a good mixture of our names, and they still resemble the naming style of my house." Bofur answered immediately, then froze in place, placing a hand upon his mouth. A little early to speak about having sons, perhaps? Again, Bombur's voice appeared in his mind, sounding very disapproving. However, Bilbo's words surprised him.

"Those are boys' names."

"Er… yes."

"What if it's a girl?"

The true curiosity in his beloved's voice made Bofur almost cry. Because this was Bilbo not freaking out about his bluntness, about building a family with him.

"Well… there aren't many women born among dwarves…" he said, still in awe of the _reality_ of things.

"We have quite a lot of women among hobbits." Bilbo said before he snuggled even closer, burying his face in Bofur's neck "I guess we'll have to wait and see from which side they will take after."

"Th-they?"

"Oh, yes. At least, two, I think. Must be terrible being a lone child." The hobbit answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and this time Bofur really cried. Tears rolled freely from his closed eyes and a quiet sob escaped from his throat, which made Bilbo hug him tighter "Hey, what is it?"

Bofur shivered silently at Bilbo's concern, and caressed his back, inhaling the sweet scent of the curly hair recently braided.

"Just amazed that this is finally happening." He managed to say the words without being muffled by his cries "I've been wishing this ever since I looked up at ye from yer house's ground."

"Oh… well… I don't know how long I've been thinking about being with you, but… I've been drawn to you ever since that night when you invaded my house. You were so nice, even though you wanted to take me away in an adventure." Bilbo said "I just know that one day I looked at you from across the fire and I… I knew."

Bofur answered this by kissing him slowly and lovingly, trying to show how happy he was.

They did this until it subdued to just their faces pressed close together, their breathing synchronized as they waited sleep to take over them.

"What about our home?" Bilbo asked sometime later into the night. None of them was able to sleep, apparently.

"What do ye mean?"

"Is it going to be back in the Shire… or in Erebor?"

This time Bofur answered with silence, because this was something that required careful thinking. Personally, he didn't think he would mind living under the peaceful green hills that Bilbo called home. And yet, there was more to home than just the place. Bombur and Bifur needed him. The task of building Erebor back to its former glory would need him to, and the promise he had just made to Fili and Kili ringed loudly in his head.

"I think… I'm afraid the adventure I signed up for is a bit longer than what yer contract says…" he said at last "There are many things I still have to do even after the dragon is gone."

Bilbo repays him with a silence of his own, sending cold fear through Bofur's body. He had said the wrong thing, hadn't he? After all this time, even after babbling about kids' names, he had finally said the thing that would scare Bilbo away!

"Can we at least go back to the Shire so I can get my books?"

Sweet, sweet reality. Bilbo was willing to stay with him, even under the mountain. Could it get better than that?

"We can go and get your entire hobbit hole if ye want, Bilbo." He vows, he rolls them over, so he is upon the hobbit and placing hundreds of kisses on his face "I'll dig us a hole in the mountain and build it exactly like yer old one."

"With more room for the children, though." Bilbo laughs his way between the kisses

Apparently, it could.

"As many as ye want." He promises before taking Bilbo's mouth in his and proceeding to do the kind of things not even Kili would.

Bofur ended up discovering a thing or two he was rather good that, and he was not just being too full of himself, if Bilbo's later dreamy sighs were anything to go by.

Sweet, sweet hobbit.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**And there you go! **

**Again, it's long, I'm sorry.**

**And I'm sorry if it has too much Fili/Kili in it, I just couldn't help it. *blushing heavily***

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
